sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
PA-01 Eidolon
Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | style="width:66.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Rate Of Fire | style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Range | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Bonus | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| DD Ignored |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | style="width:66.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| BF, A | style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;padding: 0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 50 Meters 165’ 33Sq. | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;padding: 0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| +0 | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | style="width:66.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Capacity | style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Damage | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Weight | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Cost |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:66.0pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 200RD Belt Per | style="width:65.9pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 2d20+15 | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 0.082MT | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 5,150 GSC |} Anaheim Arms Inc. PA-01 Eidolon The Eidolon was Anaheim Arms first power armor design and while moderately protected it had little in the way of weaponry and sensor systems as well as being relatively slow. History The Eidolon served with organized military forces [i.e. para-military from 3907-4473 C.E. when the last of the legally units were downchecked or decommissioned by those units; however they can still be found in service with various other organizations as second hand units. The Eidolon was manufactured until 4400 C.E. Development Active research and development began in 3895 with the initial design taking place in early 3896 and was completed in mid-3897 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 3899 and the first operable units in early 3902 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-3904 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 3905 to early 3906 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-3907. Variants & Upgrades The Eidolon only ever had one model and that was the Mk.I. Design The Eidolon’s upper body is shaped somewhat like an egg with a rounded bulbous body and the shoulders and head merging into the main body. The arms were somewhat skinny with them having built in 7.62mm machine guns and the legs were rather thin as well giving the design its one major flaw. Being the most easily damaged the Eidolon’s legs were generally the first target of any one attacking the power armor. The craft is powered by 8 HBT cells and operates off of an HAS-028-Mk.1 hydraulic actuator system layers with HDM-033-Mk.1 High Density Myomar Musculature. The armor has a standard operating range of 800 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 50 hours during intense combat situations. The Eidolon has a top running speed of 25 KPH and is capable of 25 meter vertical jumps and 75 meter horizontal jumps with an underwater speed of 15 KPH. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/6-10 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, telescopic array and a multi-band digital. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Ceramo-Steel with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Ceramo-Steel which combined can shrug off up to 72 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The PA-01 Eidolon also has a force screen system powered by 1 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 197 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Eidolon while capable of carrying hand-held weaponry does have mounted in each arm an MGM7-1 machine gun with 200-rounds of ammo each. Operators The PA-01 was used by numerous para-military units and the following list is just a small amount of the groups that use the Star Mace – The Sanguine Sundry The Prime Preservers The Black Sheep The Fire Battalion The Sanguine Squad The Guard The Ocimbar The Uoblenmir The Griwarn The Eivefral Other Heavy Power Armors Category:Power Armor Category:Medium Combat Power Armor